Horror Scope Scoob
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Part of my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fic series, but with Fred and Velma and without Scrappy Doo. Scooby and the gang have always thought TV is supposed to be fun and entertaining, but when the Chest of Demons is stolen, it gives new meaning to the phrase Stage Fright. Pairings: minor Fred/Daphne and Shaggy/Velma. Currently being re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. No challenge to their ownership is implied; I am not making any money from writing this story, I am just a fan and I am writing this simply for fun.

Chapter 1

Today or rather tonight, Scooby and friends find themselves in a television studio as they prepare to be the featured guests on the _Boris Kreepoff Show, _you would think that Scooby and friends would have a giant case of stage fright before appearing on television, but they don't; however Shaggy and Scooby are having a case of stage fright or rather regular fright. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang couldn't be less nervous or frightened of their upcoming appearance on the small screen.

"Just think gang, we get to appear on Boris Kreepoff's television show" Fred remarked.

"Boy, this sure is going to be exciting" Daphne added.

"Like not for me, I would rather be at the dentist's office then in this creepy television studio" Shaggy commented with a nervous laugh.

"Reah rand ri rould rather re at rthe reterinarian" Scooby replied.

"Aw come on guys it'll be really fun" Velma remarked.

"Yeah fellas, you know the only showbiz saying: the show must go on" Flim Flam commented.

"Like not with me and Scooby, besides I still don't understand why we had to come along," Shaggy said nervously.

"Reah, row rome re rad to re rere?" Scooby asked.

"We told you already you guys, Vincent and Boris Kreepoff are old friends" Daphne remarked.

"Also, we need Boris's help to track down that demon that's been eluding us recently" Vincent said.

"Right, we're going to use the Vacu-Spook to capture him right on the show" Fred remarked.

"Like I still wish I was somewhere else, like Palm Springs, I hear it's nice this time of year," Shaggy commented nervously.

"Reah, rice and runny" Scooby replied.

A mysterious man wearing a green jacket and reading a newspaper overheard what the pair said and put his paper down to talk with them.

"You seem nervous, is this your first time on television as well?" he asked.

Shaggy turned next to him and saw that the person wasn't quite a person at all.

"Zoinks, a m-mummy!" he exclaimed.

"Relax you two, that's just one of Boris's guests" Velma remarked.

"Yeah guys, there's nothing to worry about" Daphne added.

Fred, Daphne and Velma each ran through every possibility of things that would keep both Shaggy and Scooby in the studio and at the same time take their minds of their creepy surroundings; finally Fred came up with an idea that was sure to work.

"OK you two I'll make you a deal, I'll give you this whole box of Scooby Snacks if you come on the show with us" Fred explained holding a red box which contained the duo's favorite snacks.

"Like that sounds good, right Scoob?" Shaggy said.

"Reah, roh roy!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Good and you'll get them after the show" Daphne replied.

"Aw, like can't we have the Scooby Snacks now?" asked Shaggy with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Reah, rlease?" asked Scooby in a similar tone.

"Sorry you two like I said these are for after the show OK?" Fred responded.

"Like, alright, we can wait right Scoob?" Shaggy asked motioning towards the Great Dane.

"Reah, re'll rait rorever ror Rooby Racks," replied Scooby.

"Good, here you go Daphne" Fred remarked as he handed the box to her.

"Thank You Fred, now I'll put these backstage for now and then you two can have them for a reward when the show's over" Daphne replied.

Scooby and company continued to wait patiently for their appearance on the small screen; as they did so they saw two people coming towards them: one had a dark green almost yellow face that looked like Frankenstein and spoke like Boris Karloff, dressed in a red suit and the other wore a black beret and was dressed in the style of clothing that someone who was in the television or motion picture business would wear.

"Hi there I'm Freddie Cadaver the director of Boris' show and of course I'm sure you already know Boris Kreepof," the second man said.

"I most certainly do" Vincent replied.

"Good, I just want to let you know that you kids will be on in ten minutes so make sure you're ready" Mr. Cadaver explained before walking away.

"Don't worry sir we'll be ready" Daphne remarked.

The director walked away and prepared for his show, meanwhile Vincent Van Ghoul took this opportunity to catch up with his old friend.

"So Vincent it's been a long time hasn't it," Boris remarked.

"Indeed it has, I'm hoping that you can provide any possible help to myself and my friends in hopes of catching that demon we've been tracking" Vincent replied.

"I am at your disposal Vincent" Boris responded.

"Mr. Van Ghoul how did you and Boris meet anyway?" addressed Daphne.

"Good question Daphne, you see Boris and I both went to school together," Vincent explained.

"Really?" Velma asked.

"Yes we both were in the class of '36 at Terror Tech" Vincent explained.

"1936?" Flim Flam asked.

"No just '36" Vincent replied.

"So Vincent are you and your friends prepared for your appearance on my show?" addressed Boris.

"We certainly are Mr. Kreepof, you already know Mr. Van Ghoul but maybe we should introduce ourselves" Fred explained.

"Just as long as you kids keep things short, I have to go on stage very soon" Boris replied.

"Very well, my name is Fred Jones, this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, our Great Dane Scooby Doo and Flim Flam" the blond teen said introducing his friends.

"That was pretty short, you know my boy you look like someone who could do quite well in the television business" Boris explained.

"Thank you Mr. Kreepof, I've never really thought about getting into television; although I was a pretty good athlete in high school so I might consider going into television as a sportscaster or color commentator for a network or sports league some day" Fred replied.

"Well if you do decide to do that, I have quite a few friends who work for the sports divisions of major networks, and even a few friends who work for the major pro and college sports organizations, also my director here knows a few people and we can sure put in a good word for you if that's the career path you decide on young man" Mr. Kreepof responded.

"That's a very generous offer Mr. Kreepof and I will certainly consider it if I decide to go into a career in television" Fred replied.

"If you do ever decide to change careers, give me a call okay?" Mr. Kreepof replied.

"I'll sure do that" Fred explained.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I must get ready for my show" Mr. Kreepof explained.

"We'll see you in a few minutes Mr. Kreepof" Daphne replied.

"See you kids in a little while" the director said to the gang as he and Boris prepared to go on the air.

"Well gang I guess we should get ready for the show too" Fred explained.

"You got that right Fred, boy oh boy I can't wait to go on, I've always wanted to be on television" Flim Flam replied smiling.

"L-like not me, I can wait a few more decades before making my television debut right Scoob?" Shaggy remarked nervously.

"Reah, ri ret rstage rfright" Scooby added.

"Aw there's nothing to be scared of guys; just be calm, cool and collective like me, Robert Redford eat your heart out" Flim Flam said.

"Flim Flam's right guys and I think I have a way to calm your nerves" Velma remarked.

"Like how Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple, just imagine you guys are in a place where there are no creepy mysteries, no ghosts or ghouls, in other words kind of like your own private paradise" the bespectacled sleuth explained.

"Like okay Velma, Scooby and I will do just that, although it won't be easy" Shaggy commented.

With that Shaggy and Scooby attempted to calm themselves down as they waited to appear on the small screen, not to mention the promise of Scooby Snacks later; the cowardly pair and the rest of the gang stood backstage as they watched the show on a closet circuit television monitor.

Unfortunately for Shaggy and Scooby, their calmness was short-lived as they saw a brown haired woman wearing a simple green dress walk past them and onto the stage with Boris Kreepof.

"Wh-who's that? Shaggy said uneasily.

"Easy Shaggy, that's just Tallulah the medium" Velma explained.

"Tallulah? oh wow I read her horoscopes in the paper every day; she must be a sorceress or something, her fortunes are incredibly accurate and precise right down to the most minute detail " Daphne replied.

"A sorceress?" Shaggy gulped.

"Ordinarily, I would say there's no such thing as a sorceress Shaggy, but ever since the Chest of Demons was opened I really don't know any more" Fred remarked, afterwards the blond teenager went over his previous statement in his mind; usually the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. would say to his friends that it would be time to split up or to start searching for clues, but this was not a mystery where the villain could simply be unmasked and sent to prison for trying to commit some illegal activity or crime; this was a mystery that if left unsolved could result in chaos and destruction for the world.

"Daphne, I didn't know you read horoscopes" Velma wondered with some curiosity, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I know it's kind of unusual, but it's kind of a guilty pleasure of mine" Daphne replied.

"Actually Daphne reading horoscopes isn't that unusual, I read them all the time, plus I know many mortals that enjoy reading them, so it is a popular activity" Vincent explained.

"I guess you could say that Mr. Van Ghoul, I was just surprised that Daphne reads them" Velma replied.

"Well Velma, considering my family's wealth, some of the members of my family are a bit superstitious because sometimes Horoscopes tell people about possible monetary gains or losses" Daphne explained.

"Daphne, you never told me you come from a wealthy family" Vincent said with some surprise in his voice.

"I didn't? huh, I guess I forgot to mention that, actually I have a lot of monetary wealth as well, but believe me I would give it all away if it meant that I would continue to be friends with the gang, although my family's wealth was part of the reason we've been able to travel as much as we have" the redheaded sleuth observed.

"Really? Hmm, this is making me quite curious indeed; Daphne, how has your family's wealth helped your friends out? I mean you don't have to tell me, I'm just quite interested in this" Vincent replied.

"For starters my dad gave us the money to start Mystery Inc., that's the name we use for our detective agency; at least that's the name we used when we were an unofficial agency, but when we decided to get into solving mysteries full time, we liked the name so much that we ended up using it" Daphne explained.

"This is actually pretty fascinating, go on Daphne" Vincent replied.

"Sure thing Mr. Van Ghoul, basically the way things are set up is the four of us excluding Scooby of course have a monetary stake in Mystery Inc., if I had to guess I would say each of us has about a fifteen percent stake with my father having the rest; actually my dad is pretty much the reason why we've been able to travel so much, his company has done pretty well over the years, which is why we've traveled all over the world, not to mention he was the reason that we have the Mystery Flying Machine and the Mystery Machine" Daphne continued.

"Intriguing, what kind of company does your father run Daphne?" Vincent wondered.

"It's a cosmetics company that produces bubble bath and a few other products as well" the red head answered.

"Bubble Bath? You know when this is all over I might have to ask your father and you for some Daphne, besides when you're as old as me, something like that might help a lot" Vincent said, albeit he said the first part loudly, while he said the second part in a bit of a whisper.

"If you would like Mr. Van Ghoul we can ship some to your castle" Daphne replied.

"I would like that Daphne, thank you in advance and I'm very glad to have met all of you, not to mention I'm very pleased that you and your friends are tracking down the thirteen ghosts from the Demon Chest; besides if I had to do it again I would choose all of you to track down the spirits from the chest all over again" Vincent replied.

"It was our pleasure Mr. Van Ghoul and you're welcome" addressed Fred.

Daphne noticed that the brown haired medium that they had seen earlier had now come on stage to join the host of the program; the gang also noticed that Boris Kreepof was also on stage and was about ready to introduce the next segment of his show.

"Now let's see what's going on with the spirit world" Boris said.

The curtain opened and Tallulah stood on stage preparing to give her latest report; the woman stood on stage and looked as if she was completely focused on her appointed task, making sure she wasn't interrupted by anything or anyone.

"This week I predict grave danger for someone with the initials S.D." Tallulah said.

"S.D., like that's you Scooby" Shaggy remarked with a gulp.

"Ruh-roh, rhat is re" Scooby replied whimpering.

"Oh don't be ridiculous guys, we're not in any danger" Velma remarked in a matter of fact fashion.

However as the gang would find out, Velma would be quite wrong about her statement; while Mystery Inc. waited to get their chance to appear on the small screen, two very familiar ghosts prepared to set a sinister plan in motion.

"OK Bogel, here's what we do; you switch this switch which controls the main circuit breaker and then that one, then once the lights are out we'll grab the Chest" Weerd explained his plan as he pointed to the various switches on the wall.

Bogel looking thoroughly confused scratched his head and then attempted to repeat what his ghostly companion had told him.

"OK, so first we switch the switch and then that one, then the other one" Bogel replied pointing to the switches.

"Yes Bogel, we switch the switch and then the lights will go out" Weerd responded staring to sound impatient.

"OK, I have to switch the watch with the witch and switch the other switch" Bogel replied looking confused once again.

"No you idiot, not that switch it's this switch" Weerd tried explaining the plan yet again to his fellow ghost.

"Where's the witch?" Bogel replied looking around feverishly.

"NO, NO, NO, there's no witch! Just forget it and follow my lead" Weerd said finally realizing that there was no way to explain his idea without Bogel getting confused.

Weerd then reached out to a few of the switches on the wall and began pulling them, as if right on cue the overhead lights in the studio began to flicker on and off for several seconds in addition to that several of the cardboard props which were used for various other programs that aired on the station began going haywire, specifically they were rising and falling from the rafters every few seconds; this naturally caused the gang to wonder what was happening inside the television studio as they joined Boris Kreepof and Tallulah the medium on stage for their segment, or at least what was supposed to be their segment.

"What's going on here?" Boris wondered.

"Like I don't know and I don't want to find out" Shaggy replied.

"Aaah!" Tallulah screamed.

"Tallulah, what's the matter?" Boris asked.

"I chipped my nail polish" she replied.

"Jinkies what's happening in here?" Velma wondered aloud.

"Oh, the spirits are in such a tizzy" Tallulah remarked holding her head.

"Jeepers, do you really think ghosts are responsible for this?" Daphne asked.

"Knowing the spirits are what they are, that certainly could be possible," the medium replied.

"No offense Tallulah and Daphne, but I seriously doubt that this was caused by any supernatural phenomenon" Velma explained.

"Now that you mention it Velma, I guess there is a logical explanation for this" the redhead girl replied.

"OK Velma, like tell me this if ghosts aren't responsible then who or what was?" Shaggy asked.

"It's quite simple Shaggy, the electrical current running from the main fuse box in the studio to the circuit breakers caused the light bulbs to burn out, simply put: we experienced a brief power failure in the studio" the bespectacled girl explained.

"Velma, like I think that description just made my head hurt but it does make a lot of sense" the cowardly teen replied.

Finally the lights came back on and everything was back to normal, or what passed for normal for Scooby and company considering they were inside a television studio with a medium, a warlock and a dead ringer for Boris Karloff and Frankenstein; however as the gang would soon learn, things were far from normal.

"Well since that's all over, what are we going to do now?" Daphne asked, although as she spoke, she was thinking what else was going to wrong during the evening, or if the gang was going to encounter any other creepy characters.

"Easy, let's talk to Boris Kreepof, he might know something about what's going on around here" Fred explained.

"By the way where is he?" Daphne wondered after looking around and not seeing their host.

"Hey you're right, he's not on stage with us" Velma replied.

"Hmm, this could be a clue as to what really happened to the chest, come on gang" Fred declared.

With that the teenage sleuths started towards the dressing room area of the building to speak with the television personality; however before they could do so Velma looked around and noticed something quite peculiar and quite frightening as well.

"Jinkies, the Chest of Demons is gone!" the bespectacled detective exclaimed.

"What?" the rest of the gang said in unison, in addition to being somewhat shocked at this statement.

"The Chest can't be gone, we just had it with us before the lights went out" Fred explained.

"Well it's gone now Freddie and there's something else that's just as strange" Daphne replied.

"What's that Daphne?" the blond teen asked.

"The box of Scooby Snacks that I put backstage is right here, which is certainly not where I left it" the redhead sleuth replied.

"How could a box of Scooby Snacks just disappear from backstage and reappear here?" Velma wondered.

"Like don't knock it guys, this is the best news I've had since we got here" Shaggy explained happily.

"Reah, ri rove Rooby Racks" Scooby added.

Scooby and Shaggy prepared to start chowing down on their favorite treats when Tallulah took the box from their grasp.

"Hey like we were going to eat those!" the cowardly teen remarked, somewhat upset that the medium had decided to borrow the pair's of box of snacks.

"I feel powerful vibrations coming from this box," Tallulah explained.

"Vibrations? What kind of vibrations?" Daphne asked.

"The spirits are telling me that all of you are in great danger, you all must be very careful because there are evil beings that would like nothing more than to delay your investigation of any ghosts that you may encounter" Tallulah explained.

"Jeepers Tallulah, it's like I told the gang your horoscopes are quite accurate" the redhead girl replied.

"Well now that we know the Chest of Demons is missing I think we should really talk to Mr. Kreepof, maybe he'll know what happened, come on gang" Fred declared.

Mystery Inc. with Vincent Van Ghoul in tow headed off the stage towards the backstage area, through a small hallway, which led to a series of dressing rooms; once the gang found the dressing room that belonged to Boris Kreepof Fred knocked on the door to see if he was inside.

The gang heard footsteps coming from inside the room and waited to see who would answer; the door to the room opened and Boris Kreepoff was indeed inside, however he was a bit surprised to see Scooby and company standing in the doorway.

"Vincent, and friends what a pleasant surprise, come in, come in" Boris remarked.

The gang plus two followed the television personality into his dressing room, making sure to close the door after they left; Boris sat down on a small sofa in a corner of the room and was eager to find out why the group of teenage sleuths, their Great Dane and a warlock had decided to visit him.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company kids?" Boris asked.

"Mr. Kreepoff, we would like to ask you a few questions as to the events of this evening and your whereabouts when the lights went out" Fred explained.

"Very well, I have nothing to hide; ask away" Boris replied as he reclined his seat back(BTW, the sofa that Boris is sitting on is the kind of sofa which has a lever which is on the side of it and when you pull it the bottom part of the sofa goes up kind of like a recliner).

"All right, first off where were you when the lights went out in the studio?" interrogated Fred.

"Yes, and did you have anything to do with the Chest of Demons disappearing or the box of Scooby Snacks I put backstage appearing on stage?" questioned Daphne.

"Absolutely not! I'm shocked you would ever say something like that, Vincent did you put your friends up to this?" Boris asked sounding as if his trust had been seriously compromised.

"No I did not and I'm quite surprised you would react this way Boris, and if you really feel that way maybe we should end our friendship" addressed Vincent sounding quite shocked that his long time friend would say such a thing.

"I'm sorry Vincent, like I was saying I didn't have anything to do with the Chest of Demons disappearing or the Scooby Snacks going from backstage on the stage, and I really hope that we can still be friends" addressed Boris with a remorseful tone in his voice.

"Of course we can still be friends Boris, and I'm sorry we accused you of stealing the Chest" addressed Vincent.

"That's quite alright Vincent and I certainly hope you and your friends find whoever is responsible for this disastrous event" Boris replied.

"We will and thank you Boris" addressed Vincent.

With that Vincent Van Ghoul and the rest of Mystery Inc. left Boris Kreepof's dressing room and headed back towards the main studio.

"Well gang, now we know Boris is innocent, I guess that takes us back to square one; so any ideas on what we should do know?" Daphne wondered.

"I don't know about you kids and Scooby, but I am going to return to my castle to see if I can get to the bottom of this debacle" Vincent said.

"Good luck Mr. Van Ghoul" Fred remarked.

A large plume of green smoke then appeared in the hallway and when it dissipated, Vincent Van Ghoul had vanished from the television studio; after Vincent left the rest of Mystery Inc. stood in the hall discussing what their next move would be.

"Well since Mr. Van Ghoul's gone back to his castle, what should we do now?" Fred wondered.

"I thought you had a plan figured out Fred" Velma replied.

"Well not necessarily Velma, sometimes I don't have a plan ready to go, sometimes I have to go in another direction altogether" Fred commented.

"Fred, I think I have an idea" Daphne remarked.

"Cool, what is it Daphne?" Fred wondered.

"I think we should talk to that medium Tallulah; after all she accurately predicted danger for Scooby and maybe she can help us look for the chest" Daphne replied.

"Good thinking Daphne, come on let's go see her" Fred commented.

And so Scooby and company headed back to the stage to see if they could find Tallulah; strangely enough the medium was still in the studio, standing on stage with a look of disappointment on her face; as she stood thinking, she heard a voice coming from backstage.

"Tallulah, are you still here?" the voice called.

"Yes, yes I'm still here, what do you want?" Tallulah replied sounding somewhat impatient.

The medium could see several familiar faces coming towards her: mainly Scooby Doo and company, she smiled as the gang began walking towards her.

"Phew, am I glad it's the six of you and not someone else" Tallulah said with some relief in her voice.

"Why, who were you expecting?" Fred questioned.

"Well in my business I have to be very careful with whom I associate with, you never know who might be a spy from a newspaper or magazine or worse: someone from the police" Tallulah explained.

"Why would someone from the police be interested in you?" Velma wondered.

"A lot of mediums are crooked and only use their abilities to find out where valuables are kept in people's houses, which is why the police regularly investigate mediums; however I'm not one of those, I just enjoy my job and working with the spirit world" she replied.

"Makes sense, now we have a question for you; do you think you could help us locate our Chest of Demons?" Fred questioned.

"Yes it was stolen when the lights went out earlier and if we don't find it, anyone could open it and release all the spirits inside" Daphne added.

"My goodness, well if you kids are up to it, you can join me in my house and we can have a séance, that should help us figure out where the chest is located" Tallulah replied.

"OK that sounds good, come on gang let's go" Fred declared.

With that Mystery Inc. returned to the Mystery Machine and followed Tallulah in her car as the two automobiles traveled to the medium's home in hopes of finding out who or what pilfered the Chest of Demons.

Backstage Bogel and Weerd were celebrating their temporary good fortune, however their joy would be short-lived as a strange feline like creature suddenly appeared; the creature was not pleased with the two spirits and made sure that they knew about his disappointment.

"Zimbulu, y-you startled us boss" Weerd remarked.

"Y-yeah, you just appeared out of nowhere," Bogel added.

"Of course I appeared out of nowhere, demons are good at that you dolts!" the creature yelled.

"Come on boss, we obeyed your instructions to the letter and did exactly what you said" Weerd commented.

"Yeah, and we switched off the lights at the exact moment you wanted us to switch them off so you could get the Chest of Demons" Bogel added.

"Except for one thing, you two miserable excuses for ghosts," Zimbulu remarked.

"What's that boss?" Weerd asked.

"Do you see the chest with me?" Zimbulu questioned.

"No, I guess not" Bogel remarked.

"Which means that I don't have the chest and someone else has it you fools!" Zimbulu bellowed.

"But that's impossible; we thought that you got the chest already boss?" Weerd asked.

"Well you can clearly see that I don't, besides someone else took it before I was able to get my hands on it and I'm holding you two personally accountable for this!" Zimbulu replied.

"B-but boss, we did exactly as you said" Weerd commented.

"I know that you fools; now listen up: I want you two to find that chest and bring it to me immediately, and while you're at it see if you can get rid of that blasted warlock Vincent Van Ghoul and those meddling kids!" Zimbulu explained, his voice going up in pitch and tone as he spoke.

"Don't worry boss, we won't fail you this time" Weerd remarked.

"See that you don't, because if you fail again I will see to it that you two are put through the most unspeakable torture possible!" Zimbulu replied.

The strange demon disappeared in a haze of yellow smoke leaving the two dimwitted ghosts to bicker amongst themselves.

"This is all your fault Bogel, I told you to switch the right switch," Weerd told his fellow ghost.

"Now wait a minute, you told me to watch the right switch and which witch watch" Bogel replied.

"Now don't start that again, come on let's find Van Ghoul and those kids" Weerd remarked.

Bogel and Weerd disappeared from the backstage area at the television studio and prepared to put their idea into motion, their plan of course was to lure Scooby and the rest of Mystery Inc. to their doom.

After driving for quite some time the dark red almost crimson colored van The Mystery Machine pulled up to and then parked in front of a large Victorian two level house in the eastern portion of the city which looked to be something out of an old horror movie.

"Zoinks, like that's the house? Uh-huh, no way, that place could be full of ghosts!" Shaggy declared as he shook with fright, which for the cowardly teen was his usual behavior.

"Oh stop it Shaggy there's nothing frightening about this place, besides what could be scary about a medium's house" Velma said scolding her cowardly companion.

"Like I could think of about a hundred things that are creepy, spooky, scary or frightening about this place" Shaggy remarked.

"Come on Shag, let's go in" Fred commented, attempting to urge the jittery teenager to go inside with him and the rest of the gang.

The gang walked up to the front of the house and Fred knocked on the front door; Scooby and company waited for an answer and were immediately greeted by the door being opened, standing in the doorway was Tallulah who had looked to be anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"I'm glad to see you kids, come on in and make yourself at home" Tallulah commented.

The medium closed the door behind the gang after each member of Mystery Inc. entered the strange house; as Scooby and company walked through the front hall of the spooky looking structure, the cowardly pair of sleuths wondered why they had been dragged into yet another ghost chasing assignment.

"Like you know Scooby, I still don't understand why we have to go through all this; I mean sure most of the monsters and ghosts we've faced were fake, but all of the thirteen ghosts are quite real and quite frightening but I guess we have our duty to perform and we have to go through with this" Shaggy commented with a whispered tone in his voice.

"Reah, ri rish ri ras romwhere relse right rnow" Scooby replied also with a whispered tone in his voice.

"Well hopefully this will all be over soon Scooby" the cowardly teen said attempting to comfort his Great Dane.

"Reah roon" the canine sleuth replied.

After a few moments Tallulah had led Scooby and the rest of the gang into what looked to be a small dining room; in the middle of which sat a large wooden table, which was surrounded by several chairs.

"If everyone will have a seat we can get this séance going" Tallulah explained.

Each of the teenage sleuths, as well as Flim Flam and Scooby sat around the large table with Tallulah naturally sitting at the head of it; the medium took out what looked to be playing cards but were actually something quite different, she laid them across the front of the table and told the rest of the group what she was about to do.

"These are Tarot Cards, when you spread them out like so you can use them to tell the future" Tallulah explained.

"Tarot? Like is that anything like Go Fish?" Shaggy asked.

"No Shaggy, fortune tellers, soothsayers and mediums have used Tarot Cards for hundreds of years to foretell peoples futures, about their love lives including marriage and dating, possible large financial gains or losses, all sorts of things" Velma replied while shaking her head in disbelief at the cowardly teen's comment.

"Correct young lady" Tallulah said as she laid the cards around the box of Scooby Snacks.

Suddenly the cards begin to glow which cause the medium to gasp at the pictures that the cards displayed.

"I see, I see a Light House; the chest is at a light house" Tallulah remarked.

"Hmm, there's only one light house in this area and that's the old light house up at Lookout Point" Fred responded.

"It's getting clearer now, yes I can see it all now; that's where the Chest of Demons is located" Tallulah replied.

"Then that's where we need to go" Fred responded.

"I would advise you also to be very careful, the evil spirit that took the Chest is extra powerful" Tallulah explained.

"Don't worry we will, now come on gang let's get going!" Fred declared.

With that Scooby, Shaggy and the rest of Mystery Inc. headed outside towards the Mystery Machine as they prepared to head off to the old light house where they hoped they would find the chest; however as they would soon learn, Mystery Inc. was about to encounter a dangerous situation, one that they may not escape alive.

Inside the top portion of the lighthouse stood Bogel, Weerd and their feline like demonic boss: Zimbulu; the demonic creature was explaining to the two rather dimwitted ghosts about their assignment, naturally Bogel and Weerd were listening carefully as prepared to carry out their plan, but considering Bogel and Weerd's failures as ghosts, nothing was simple for them.

"Bogel and Weerd, listen very carefully; someone has sent those meddling kids and that dog here, what I want you two to do is keep them here and most importantly keep them out of my hair; I don't want them interfering in my plans tonight, understand?" the creature explained.

"Sure thing boss" Weerd remarked.

"And don't worry Zimbulu, we won't let them leave this place alive" Bogel added.

"Well, just make you sure you don't screw things up again like you did before, or I'll report you to SAPS, and I don't think you two want that!" Zimbulu growled.

"No, no anything but that!" Weerd remarked in a terrified voice, albeit as terrified as a ghost could be of anything.

"Yeah boss, we won't let you down" Bogel added.

With that Zimbulu disappeared in a haze of yellow smoke as he prepared to spring an evil surprise on Scooby Doo and the rest of the gang; meanwhile Bogel and Weerd headed up to the top of the Lookout Point Lighthouse to prepare their own sinister surprise on the Great Dane and company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The red and black painted Mystery Machine slowed to a stop outside the old Lookout Point Lighthouse, the gang looked through the van's windows and saw the large structure which Scooby and company figured must have helped dozens of ships in distress to the local port over the years; now the structure was old and for all intensive purposes decrepit and falling apart piece by piece, however the lighthouse didn't seem at least from the outside to be dilapidated but the group of sleuths knew that old places like this usual had ghosts and figured that they would be able to find the Chest of Demons as well as whoever or whatever was responsible for the chest's disappearance.

"Well, we're here" Fred remarked as he parked the Mystery Machine.

"Like, do we have to go in there?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Yes Shaggy we have to go in there" Velma responded.

"OK, here's the plan: Velma, you, Shaggy and Scooby investigate the top of the Light House; meanwhile Flim Flam, Daphne and I will look around down here" Fred explained.

"Like can't we stay out here?" Shaggy asked.

"No we can't, now let's go you two" Velma replied.

Velma quickly grabbed Shaggy's shirt collar and led him and Scooby over to the Light House's front door.

The bespectacled girl knocked on the wooden door of the lighthouse while Shaggy and Scooby as usual cowered behind her.

As the door opened the three of them saw Weerd and Bogel in lighthouse keeper outfits, except Velma, Shaggy and Scooby didn't know that it was Weerd and Bogel.

"Can we help you?" Weerd asked.

"Yes, we're searching for a ghost and we think he might be in the lighthouse; would you mind if we took a look around?" Velma replied.

"Certainly" Weerd commented.

"Like who are you guys?" Shaggy asked.

"We're the care-takers here, we've been taking care of his place since we built it in aught two" Weerd explained.

"No, we built it in aught three" Bogel replied.

"No we built it in aught two, we started care taking here in aught three" Weerd commented.

"What do you mean we ought to build it, it's already built" Bogel replied.

"Oh, never mind just come on inside" Weerd remarked.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby walked inside the lighthouse and looked around for the spirit from the Demon Chest; the trio of sleuths searched through every nook and cranny in the building but unfortunately for the gang they didn't find a thing.

"Hmm, I just can't understand why that evil spirit or the chest aren't here" Velma commented.

"Like let's be glad that we didn't find anything and get out of here; this place looks so old that the walls could start crumbling and the whole place could fall on us at any moment" Shaggy replied.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart, this place is perfectly safe" Velma said; however as soon as she finished her sentence the trio of friends heard a strange creaking sound.

Shaggy then quickly ran over to the window and saw that Bogel and Weerd were trying to push the lighthouse over.

"See like I didn't want to tell you this but I told you so" the cowardly teen remarked.

"Shaggy this is no the time to point out that you were right, we've got to do something to keep from ending up as ghosts" Velma replied.

"Like I don't know how we're going to get out of this but I do know one thing" the cowardly teen commented.

"What's that?" Velma asked.

"Like now I know why this place is called Lookout Point, look out!" Shaggy shrieked as the trio of sleuths hoped they could hang on for as long as possible and hoped they wouldn't let go because if they did, it would be about a several hundred foot drop to the rocks and water below, not to mention that they were quite afraid of falling to their doom.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were clinging desperately to the top of the lighthouse wishing and hoping that they could hang on and not end up dropping into the cold, dark waters below.

Meanwhile Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam had already looked around but didn't find anything and returned to the Mystery Machine; they were sitting in the van waiting for their friends to return when Daphne looked up and saw Velma, Shaggy and Scooby hanging off the top of the structure.

"Look up there you guys" Flim Flam commented.

"Jumping Jellybeans, they're in serious danger" Fred replied.

"Jeepers, we've got to do something to save them!" Daphne exclaimed.

"But what can we do to help them?" Fred replied.

"I've got an idea, Fred drive off the cliff," Flim Flam said.

"What?" Fred asked thoroughly confused.

"We can use the Mystery Machine's rubber duckie raft to cushion the fall," Flim Flam explained.

"That's actually a good idea Flim Flam" Daphne thought.

Fred then called up to Shaggy, Scooby and Velma and explained their plan.

"Let go you guys!" the blonde teen yelled.

"OK, here goes!" Shaggy responded back.

The three of them let go and landed right outside The Mystery Machine on its rubber ducky raft safe, sound and for the most part unharmed.

"Boy are we glad you three are ok" Fred remarked.

"Like yeah, I'm glad we're alright too" Shaggy replied.

"Hmm, there's something awfully strange about all of this" Velma thought.

"What's that Velma?" Fred asked.

"Who knew we were at this lighthouse, and who or what pushed the building; clearly someone or something was attempting to dispose of us for some particular reason" Velma replied.

"Good point Vel, maybe Vincent can give us some answers about all of this" Fred commented.

As if almost on cue the crystal ball on the dashboard of the van began to glow, on the crystal was a picture of Vincent Van Ghoul himself; Vincent looked distressed as he prepared to speak with Mystery Inc., however this was not a social call, this time the powerful warlock had some rather unpleasant information for the gang.

"Hello Mr. Van Ghoul, what's up?" addressed Velma.

"Much I'm afraid, after I returned to my castle I discovered that one of my most important books had been stolen: _The Grand Tome of the Chest of Demons_" Vincent explained.

"Jinkies that means that whoever stole that book now knows all the secrets of the chest" Velma replied with some terror in her voice.

"Correct Velma, it also means that you kids, Scooby and Flim Flam have to find that book and the chest before it's too late because tonight is the winter solstice" Vincent explained.

"What's so important about the winter solstice?" Velma asked.

"Simply put the winter solstice is the night that the Chest of Demons can be opened and as a result, all the power in the universe will belong to that one person in addition to the spirits from the chest being released" Vincent explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Van Ghoul, we'll find the Grand Tome and the Chest of Demons" Fred declared.

"I certainly hope so Fred, I certainly hope so; now good luck and be careful" addressed Vincent.

"We will Mr. Van Ghoul, we will" Fred replied.

With that Vincent's picture once again disappeared from the Crystal Ball and the gang was left to figure out their next destination.

After surviving a several story plunge from the Lookout Point Light House the gang headed back to Tallulah the medium's home.

"What are you going to ask Tallulah Fred?" Daphne wondered.

"I want to find out if she knows anything about how those ghosts knew we were at that Light House" Fred replied.

The door to the house opened and Tallulah answered and was looking rather upset.

"Boy am I glad to see you again, you're never going to believe what happened to me" she remarked.

"Try us" Shaggy replied.

"Come on in and I'll tell you about it" Tallulah said.

The gang followed her inside the house as they stood around the front room.

"What's the matter Tallulah?" Velma asked.

"What's the matter is when I got back here earlier I found out that my house was bugged" she replied as she held up a microphone attached to a long aluminum pole.

"Bugged?" Daphne wondered.

"Yes bugged, wired for sound; when I saw this I thought to myself: this is goodbye Tallulah so now I'm mad; we're going to have ourselves another séance" Tallulah responded.

Some time had passed and the gang found themselves sitting once again around a large table with Tallulah the medium sitting at the front of it and a crystal ball sitting in front of her as she prepared to help the gang in their endeavor to find the Chest of Demons.

"Now, let me see" Tallulah remarked as she placed her hands atop the Crystal.

"Do you see anything yet Tallulah?" Daphne asked.

"No, not yet; wait a second I do see something" the medium explained.

"Like I'm afraid to ask, but I'll do it anyway; what do you see?" Shaggy asked.

"I see a cemetery," Tallulah said.

"Zoinks! Like ok, now I'm really sorry I asked!" Shaggy remarked nervously.

"Oh be quiet Shaggy, I want to see exactly what Tallulah sees" Fred replied as he and the rest of the gang moved closer to the Crystal Ball.

"Hey I recognize that place, that's the old Ghoulish Lawn Cemetery, it's not too far from here" Velma replied.

"That's it, that's where the Chest of Demons is" she commented.

"Like I said before, Cemeteries are definitely out; O-W-T, out!" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah" Scooby replied.

"We'll let you have a box of Scooby Snacks to share" Fred remarked.

"OK" Shaggy replied.

With that Shaggy and Scooby walked outside Tallulah's house sharing the box of snacks as Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam followed; the gang headed back towards the Mystery Machine and after that: the Ghoulish Lawn Cemetery where the gang hoped they would find the Chest of Demons; however what they didn't know was that one of the ghosts from said chest was plotting to keep the gang from getting the sinister box back and was also plotting to make sure they wouldn't leave the cemetery, or in this case this particular ghost was hoping to make sure that Mystery Inc. would join the ranks of the spirit world.

Author's Notes: Sorry if this seems like a short chapter, I promise the next one will be much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later Zimbulu, the same demon that had been hanging around earlier in the studio after the gang left stood inside the Ghoulish Lawn cemetery attempting to explain something to Bogel and Weerd.

"This is your last chance, I don't want those trouble making kids to leave here tonight, understand?" the demon commented.

"Gotcha boss" Weerd said.

"Yeah don't worry; we got a bunch of Zombies to help us" Bogel replied.

"Yeah, we bribed them with tickets to Boris' show" Weerd explained.

"Good, just don't foul things up again or else" the demon remarked.

"Oh don't worry, we won't" Weerd said.

Meanwhile the Mystery Machine parked in front of the cemetery; the gang exited the van and prepared to enter the premises.

"Well here we are gang" Fred remarked.

"Like, do we have to go in there?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"Yes you have to, now we'll have to split up to cover more ground; Velma, you, Shaggy and Scooby investigate the mausoleum while Daphne, Flim Flam and I look for clues out here in the cemetery" Fred explained.

"Right, come on you guys" Velma said urging Shaggy and Scooby along.

The trio walked over to the door of the mausoleum and prepared to enter the creepy looking building.

"Here's the plan, you two go inside and look for any clues, then Scooby can poke his head out and give me the signal to come in if or when its safe" Velma explained.

"Like, I just wish there was another way we could look for clues without going into that creepy place" Shaggy replied.

"Reah" Scooby responded.

"Somehow I knew you two would say that so..." Velma said.

Just as soon as Velma finished her comment, Shaggy and Scooby could see their bespectacled comrade take a familiar looking red and white box from behind her back and bring it out to show the cowardly pair.

"I just happen to have some Scooby Snacks here, I'll give you guys a couple each if you go in" Velma explained.

"What do you think Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

The two of them whispered in each other's ears to confer with one another before speaking again.

"Like OK we'll do it," Shaggy remarked.

Velma took four snacks out of the box, walked them over to Shaggy and Scooby and both of them two snacks a piece; she saw the two of them eat them and walk over to the Mausoleum door.

"Like there's one thing we forgot about, how are we going to get in?" Shaggy asked.

"With this" Velma said tossing a small hairpin over to Shaggy.

"Like how is a hair pin going to open that big door?" Shaggy wondered.

Velma shook her head and walked over to the door to show Shaggy what she had meant.

"Here, all you have to do is put the hair pin in the key hole and Voila!" Velma said as she slipped the pin into the door, it opened somewhat easily and Shaggy and Scooby walked inside.

"What a creepy looking place, and look at all this stuff; like this" Shaggy remarked as he picked up a piece of pottery.

"Rhat's rhat?" Scooby asked.

"A Grecian urn if I'm not mistaken" Shaggy replied.

"Rhat's a recian rurn?" Scooby asked.

"What's a Grecian earn, oh about eight bucks an hour" Shaggy said chuckling to himself, despite the fact that it was a really bad joke.

Unseen however by the two of them a green undead looking creature stepped out of a coffin in the middle of the room, the creature went unnoticed by the duo for a few minutes, until Shaggy happened to notice the being standing in the middle of the room.

"Zoinks, like wh-what's that?" Shaggy gasped, with a shriek.

"Ripes, ri ron't rhow" Scooby replied.

"Like on second thought I know what thing is, it's a z-zombie!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Ra ra rombie?" Scooby replied.

"Yeah, hey Scoob I have an idea" Shaggy commented.

"Rhat's rhat Raggy?" Scooby replied.

"Like let's get out of here!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Reah" Scooby replied.

The two of them quickly exited the mausoleum, ran back outside and found a place to hide, after this happened Velma then looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the two of them hiding; naturally she was very curious as to why they were doing this and decided to walk over to them and ask the cowardly duo about what they were up to.

"Hey, what's up with you two, you look like you've just seen a ghost" Velma replied.

"The-th, we-we" Shaggy and Scooby remarked while pointing at the zombie who had by now walked behind Velma.

After seeing Shaggy and Scooby hiding and acting scared as usual, Velma decided to look behind her and see what was so frightening to the two of them, however when she did she wished she hadn't.

"A-a zombie!" the bespectacled teen shrieked.

For a second she didn't know what to make of this situation, but after some thought she made a snap decision.

"I don't normally believe in zombies, but whatever this thing is I better split!" Velma remarked.

Seeing that Velma had decided to run for it, Shaggy and Scooby joined her in running for their lives; while the trio of sleuths continued to run away from the army of zombies following them; Fred poked his head out from underneath a tombstone.

Fred looked around and noticed that Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were running towards them; it was then that Fred decided to make sure that the gang would be safe.

"This way you guys, over here!" Fred called to the rest of the gang.

The three of them saw Fred, ran over to where he was, joined him and jumped down into a nearby secret passage, which was under the tombstone that three of them had found.

"Phew, like are we glad to be away from those zombies" Shaggy said wiping his brow.

"Jinkies, so am I Shaggy" Velma added.

"So does anybody have any ideas as to what we should do now?" Daphne asked.

"Got one, one of us can poke their head through the top of the passage and see if the coast is clear; now are there any volunteers?" Fred commented.

The blond teen and the rest of the human members of the gang looked over at Scooby and smiled at the Great Dane.

"Ruh-huh, ro ray ri'm rnot roing rup rhere!" Scooby said.

"Well Scooby we were going to give you a couple Scooby Snacks but if you don't want to go through with it" Fred explained.

"Rokay Reddie, ri'll ro it!" Scooby declared.

"Good boy Scooby, now get going" Fred remarked.

The blond teenager lifted Scooby Doo up on his shoulders and the Great Dane climbed up through the door to the passage and back into the cemetery; the canine sleuth looked all around but did not see any signs of ghosts or zombies, so he looked down back into the passage and told the group what he found.

"Roast is rlear" Scooby said.

"Scooby says the coast is clear, come on gang let's get back up to the cemetery and see if we can find any clues" Fred explained.

Scooby helped Fred back up into the graveyard, and then Fred helped Daphne through the passage and so on until the entire Mystery Inc. gang was standing in the cemetery.

"Like this place is just as creepy now as it was when we got here" Shaggy commented nervously.

"Oh Shaggy, every place we go to is always creepy to you" Velma replied in a half teasing, half irritated manner.

"Like can I help it if I think every place we go to is really creepy" the cowardly teen commented.

"Oh, never mind" Velma replied.

"Well gang I think it's time we start looking for clues, everybody spread out around the cemetery; if anyone finds anything weird or unusual, whistle" Fred explained.

With that Scooby and company looked around the cemetery grounds, all the while keeping their eyes open for any sign of a clue; each member of the group had been searching high and low for anything out of the ordinary when the group heard a whistling sound.

"Gang, I think I found something!" Velma called after whistling to signal the rest of the group.

"Hang on Velma, we'll be right over!" Fred replied.

He and the rest of the Mystery Inc. gang then walked over to where their bespectacled comrade was standing; in the girl's hand was what looked to be a small piece of paper, she handed it over to Fred as the rest of the gang tried to figure what the clue meant.

"Like what is that thing?" Shaggy asked.

"Hmm, by the looks of it, I would say this is a ticket of some kind" Velma replied.

"What would a ticket be doing in a creepy cemetery?" Daphne added.

"Like I don't know and it would be nice if we didn't find out" Shaggy chimed in.

"Come on Shaggy, where's your spirit of adventure and mystery?" Velma asked.

"Like it's probably at home, where I should be" the cowardly teen replied.

"Reah, rat rhome" Scooby added.

"If you two are finished I think I've figured out what this is" Flim Flam said, teasing the cowardly pair.

"So what is it Flim Flam?" Fred asked.

"This is a ticket to Boris's show, you can see the date, place and name of the program right on the ticket" the young boy explained pointing to several areas of the piece of paper.

"Well, you know where that leads us" Daphne remarked.

"Right back to the TV station" Fred added.

"And I think I've got a pretty good idea who's responsible for all of this" Velma explained.

"Who Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm not going to tell you know silly, we've got to head back to the TV station and then we'll find out together" she replied.

"Right come on gang, to the Mystery Machine!" Fred declared.

With that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam headed back outside the gates of the cemetery and back to the television studio and building; after driving for a while Scooby and company found themselves back in the parking lot of the television station which housed Boris Kreepof's television program.

"OK gang, let's go in and be careful; the person responsible for all of this could still be around and we wouldn't want him to find us" Fred remarked.

Scooby and company re-entered the studio and looked around through the various doors and rooms; eventually the gang made their way to Boris Kreepof's dressing room, the teenage sleuths and their Great Dane found the room locked however and they tried to figure out how to get inside and look for clues.

"Hmm… why would Mr. Kreepof want to keep his dressing room locked, even with no one here?" Velma wondered.

"Like maybe he just likes his privacy Velma" Shaggy replied.

"Somehow I doubt that, but I do know of a way to get inside the room and look around" the bespectacled girl explained.

"How Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple, Scooby can use one of his claws to open the door" Velma explained.

"Ruh-uh, ro ray, ri'm rnot roing rin rhere" Scooby said with his arms crossed.

"Will you do it for a couple of Scooby Snacks?" Velma asked.

"Rmmm… rokay" the Great Dane replied.

Shaggy handed a box of the canine's favorite treats to Velma, who took a few of the snacks out of the container and tossed them to Scooby, who naturally gobbled them up as quick a flash.

The canine then walked over to the door, extended one of his claws and stuck it inside the door's keyhole, it unlocked and the Great Dane opened the door for the rest of his friends; the gang entered Boris Kreepof's dressing room, looking for anything out of the ordinary, it wasn't long before they found some items that qualified as just that.

"Jinkies, take a look at what's taped to Mr. Kreepof's mirror!" Velma declared.

The gang looked at the mirror and saw a large piece of parchment paper with what looked to be a building layout on it, Fred as well as the rest of the group instantly recognized the layout and was shocked about what he saw.

"This is the layout of the temple where we found the Chest of Demons" Fred stated.

"Yeah and take a look at this" Daphne replied.

The redhead had picked up a small piece of paper from the top of a nearby desk was looking at it as the rest of the group crowded around her.

"This is an airline ticket to Tibet" Velma remarked.

"Jeepers, and take a look what's on that stand over there" Daphne explained, pointing to a large wooden pedestal in the corner of the room.

Velma walked over to where the volume was, picked it up and gasped as she saw the cover; she then brought it over to the rest of the gang as the cover of the book also surprised them.

"Creepers, that's the _Grand Tome of the Chest of Demons_!" Fred commented.

"That's the book that Mr. Van Ghoul said was stolen from his castle" Velma added.

"Like that's great, now if we could only find some clues" Shaggy replied.

"These are clues Shaggy and it appears my suspicions were right, Boris Kreepof flew to Tibet, stole the book and probably stole the chest too sometime after the lights went out" the bespectacled girl responded.

"Right, now the only question remaining is why did he do it?" Fred wondered.

Suddenly the gang was joined once again by their warlock friend Vincent Van Ghoul, who had appeared in a plume of smoke inside the dressing room.

"I can answer that because I found the most important clue of all" Vincent explained.

"Where did you find the clue Mr. Van Ghoul, in the Ancient Scrolls of Pyrex?" Velma asked.

"No, it wasn't there" Vincent replied.

"What about in the Mysterious Ruins of Thoft?" Flim Flam asked.

"Nope, not there either" Vincent responded.

"Then where?" the rest of the gang replied all at once.

"Right here: in the TV listings; Saturday 8 PM, host Boris Kreepof will open the fabled Chest of Demons live on national television" Vincent explained, holding a TV Guide style publication and pointing to one of its pages.

"Jeepers, that's tonight and its two minutes to eight right now!" Daphne declared.

"Then there's no time to lose, come on gang we've got to hurry to the main studio and stop Mr. Kreepof before it's too late!" Fred replied.

With that Scooby and company rushed towards the studio where Boris Kreepof's show was taped and prepared to stop him before the thirteen ghosts were released from the Chest of Demons once again; sure enough as the gang opened the studio door they saw Boris looking into a television camera, with the Chest of Demons sitting on a small stone pedestal in front of him.

"Mr. Kreepof, whatever you do don't open that chest!" Fred yelled over to the television personality.

"Oh and why not?" Mr. Kreepof responded.

"Because if you were to open that chest you would cause untold horrors to be released into the world" Fred replied.

"Hideous demons will be set free and the entire world will be reduced to smoldering ash" Daphne added.

"I don't believe you, all my life I have waited for this moment and it is finally here; besides I'll finally be able to get back at you Vincent after you humiliated me back at Terror Tech" Mr. Kreepof said while looking directly at the gang's warlock friend.

"That's ridiculous, I did nothing of the sort" Vincent replied.

"Nonsense, after all you were always more popular with the ghouls and you were always the big man on campus" Mr. Kreepof responded.

"Can I help it if I'm irresistible?" Vincent said with his arms folded and a smile on his face.

"Come on guys let's get this show on the road" the director of the show explained.

"Yes and quite a show it will be or else, because in a few moments all the power in the universe will be mine" Mr. Kreepof said.

"Correction, all the power will be mine!" declared a voice coming from the other side of the studio.

A few moments later a figure stepped out of the shadows towards Scooby Doo and friends; as Mystery Inc. could see the figure coming towards them, they stood with shocked looks on each of their faces as a woman wearing a green dress with brown hair stepped into the light.

"Tallulah, what are you doing here?" Daphne wondered.

"I have come to claim my prize: the Chest of Demons; you meddlers thought that I was a mere medium but in reality I am… Zimbulu lion demon!" Tallulah started speaking as before the gang's eyes she transformed into a hideous feline like creature.

"You're a lying demon alright!" Fred remarked, with a tinge of anger in his voice, considering that Mystery Inc. had trusted Tallulah but were now realizing that they had been tricked into helping a villain.

"Enough of these games seize him!" Zimbulu declared, looking directly at Boris Kreepof.

Suddenly Bogel and Weerd appeared out of nowhere and quickly went to the television personality and grabbed his arms so he wouldn't attempt to run away.

"Good gracious!" Mr. Kreepof exclaimed as the two ghosts took him aside.

"Now, I shall open the famous Chest of Demons and I will be unstoppable!" Zimbulu remarked as he put his fur-covered hands on the top of the sinister box, the hideous lion demon then opened the chest which caused the ghosts inside to hover around the room, floating above Scooby and company's heads.

"All is lost!" Vincent said with a defeated tone in his voice.

"Maybe not Mr. Van Ghoul, if we can somehow create some kind of diversion, then maybe one of us can get to the Vacu-Spook and trap those demons once and for all" Fred explained.

"That's right Freddie, good thinking; now if we can only get some one to serve as the distraction" Daphne added, as she looked towards Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like oh no, not us; there's no way we're going to serve as bait to catch some creepy cat creature" Shaggy said with his arms folded.

"Reah, ro ray" Scooby added.

"Come on you two, you're the only ones who can do it" Fred explained.

"Right, and besides, while you two distract old lion head, I'll grab the Vacu-Spook then we can trap that creep in the Chest and then everything will be back to normal" Flim Flam added.

"Like okay when you put it that way, I guess we better; come on Scoob let's catch that feline demon" Shaggy declared.

"Right Rhaggy" the Great Dane replied.

"Hey Mr. Zimbulu!" Shaggy yelled over the frightening feline demon.

"What is it?" Zimbulu asked with a growl.

"Bet you can't catch us!" Shaggy replied.

"We'll see about that!" Zimbulu sneered as he chased after Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like faster Scooby, that creep is right behind us!" the cowardly teen remarked as the feline creature was nipping at he and the Great Dane's heels.

"You blasted mortals, I will catch you!" Zimbulu snarled as he came ever closer to the cowardly pair; despite Shaggy and Scooby's best efforts, a few moments later the feline creature managed to catch up to the cowardly pair; in fact the demonic feline grabbed Shaggy and Scooby's shoulders as he turned them around, now the cowardly duo was face to face with the villainous feline, which made the cowardly teen and his canine companion more nervous than usual.

"Aha, now I've got you; so do you have any last words?" Zimbulu asked with a snarl.

"Yeah, three of them as a matter of fact" Shaggy said.

"What are they?" Zimbulu asked with a growl.

"Now Flim Flam!" the cowardly teen yelled.

A few seconds later the group's youngest member walked towards the villainous Zimbulu and the escaped spirits from the Chest of Demons carrying the Vacu-Spook as he began to vacuum up the specters.

"We've been tricked, stop them!" Zimbulu growled; however, he and the other spirits were quite unlucky as they were caught in the suction of the Vacu-Spook and were headed towards the device; meanwhile Bogel and Weerd were still guarding Boris Kreepof, however as the pair of dimwitted ghosts saw this they did what they usually did in such a situation as this, mainly panic.

"They're pulling the switch on us Bogel!" Weerd remarked.

"Which switch? Bogel asked.

"Now don't start that again, let's just get out of here!" Weerd replied as he and Bogel disappeared from the room.

"You cowards, you cowards!" Zimbulu yelled angrily as he and the other spirits from the Demon Chest were sucked inside the Vacu-Spook, thankfully just in time as the gang congratulated him in his achievement.

"Flim Flam, you did it, you saved the day!" Fred declared.

"Like yeah, and don't forget Scooby and I helped distract that creep while Flim Flam got the Vacu-Spook" Shaggy added.

"Of course, how could we forget you guys?" Daphne said.

"Right, you two really did a great job and you deserve a proper reward" Velma commented as she walked over to Shaggy and Scooby and gave them each a friendly kiss on their respective cheeks.

"Like thanks Velma, that was great" the cowardly teen replied.

"Reah, rhank you Relma" Scooby added.

"Oh, think nothing of it fellas, it was my pleasure" the bespectacled teen said with a giggle.

"Yes and that happened not a moment too soon" Vincent commented.

"Don't mention it gang, I was glad to help out" Flim Flam said as he walked over to the Chest of Demons and placed the Vacu-Spook inside the sinister box.

"Right and those ghouls are locked up where they belong" Velma added.

"For all eternity I hope" Boris commented.

While all of this was going on however, the blond teenage leader of Mystery Inc. had made his way over to a nearby wall; the blond teenager noticed a switch on the middle of the wall and decided to pull it; as a result of this the lights went off, which caused Fred some distress as he could not see a thing in the dark.

"Hey gang, I solved the mystery of who stole the Chest" Fred remarked.

The blond teenager looked around and did not see the rest of the gang standing there, he then looked over at the lever and a proverbial light bulb went on.

"Oh, I get it" Fred said as he pulled the lever.

The lights then turned on and the gang returned along with the Chest of Demons.

"Like what kind of hideous demon did that?" Shaggy asked.

"That was me guys; pulling this lever turned the lights off and there's also another identical lever like this backstage, that's how the Scooby Snacks ended up on the stage when we left them back stage and that's also how the Chest of Demons was stolen as well; you see when the lights were switched off, that enabled the thief to sneak onstage where we were are right now and take the chest with him backstage before any one of us could see him or stop him; did I get all of that right Boris?" Fred explained.

"All right, I pulled the switch last night and stole the Chest of Demons I admit it" Boris said.

"But why did you do it Mr. Kreepof, you're a big TV star, why would you need to do something like this?" Daphne asked.

"I bet I know; it was probably a publicity stunt done for ratings right Mr. Kreepof?" Velma wondered.

"Yes, I admit it; I wanted my show to get higher ratings, so that's why I stole the chest when the lights went out and why I put the Scooby Snacks on stage when they were backstage; I was just hoping that my show would become more popular and it would get more people talking about it, now I'm just ashamed that I did it, how could I betray an old and dear friend like Vincent and how can I repay you for all the trouble I caused" Boris said as he had made his way over to Scooby Doo.

"Ri ron't rnow" the Great Dane replied.

"And why am I asking a dog?" Boris wondered.

"At least the whole thing was on the show, let's see what the camera picked up" remarked the Director.

He turned a nearby television screen on only to see Shaggy and Scooby in it.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Shaggy said.

"Rello romsy, rello Rada!" Scooby said.

"Oh no, it's that kid and his dog, they're blocking the camera, they ruined everything!" said the director sobbing as he realized that the whole night's events were all for not as nothing was picked up for broadcast.

"Well, it looks like Shaggy and Scooby really stole the show" Fred remarked.

"Raturally" Scooby commented, while giving his trademark laugh.

With that Scooby Doo and his mystery solving friends had put the wraps on another case, their health and well-being thankfully intact, their record of solving cases still perfect and their record of catching real ghosts and ghouls stood intact as well; but what would the future hold for Scooby and company? What ghosts, monsters, villains and mysteries were out there for Mystery Inc. to uncover? What adventures were to come for the famous teen sleuths and their canine companion? Not even the great Vincent Van Ghoul could answer those questions, in fact the only way for the gang to find out the answers was to keep on solving mysteries and catching ghosts, which they would continue to do and still do to this very day.

Author's Notes: I know the ending to this chapter and story seems a bit unusual, but this was the last episode of the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo, which seems kind of unusual considering there were 13 episodes but only 12 ghosts were caught(BTW, I do include the ghosts from Ship Of Ghouls in my count); however that's the great thing about fan fiction, and eventually I will be writing a story featuring the gang capturing the 13th ghost, actually I'll be writing a couple different ones; when I do write the stories, hopefully everyone likes them.


End file.
